


I'll Always Love You (Forever and Always)

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cancer, Crying Sam, Crying author, Dean Dies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: It all ends with a phone call.Inspired by Forever and Always by Parachute





	I'll Always Love You (Forever and Always)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I kinda fell off the wagon. I had a nasty week. Somehow though I will get 365 drabbles. 
> 
> Parachute made me sad and gave me feels. I was literally sobbng as I wrote this. I hope you guys don't hate me....

"Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened   
She should come right now." 

"Sam, get down here, now." 

Sam hangs up and is halfway out the door before he realizes he didn't even reply. Whatever. Dean is more important. 

He gets into the car and drives as fast as he can to the hospital, his mind whirring with possibilities. They'd known Dean had cancer. He was in treatment. He was improving. So what the hell is going on?

He arrives at the hospital, breaks screeching only a little as he jumps out and runs in. His mom meets him in the foyer and half guides, half drags him through the halls. 

"They don't know what happened." She explains breathlessly. "He was fine, and then suddenly his organs started shutting down." 

Sam swears softly under his breath. 

They pause and catch their breath right outside Dean's room before heading in. Their Dad is already with him. When Sam comes in, he draws back a little. 

"They don't think he's gonna make it." He says gently to Sam. "This...this is goodbye now, Sam." 

The realization slaps Sam in the face and he stands there, reeling, as John leans down and presses a uncharacteristically soft kiss to Dean's forehead. Mary does the same, and then after finishing, they leave Sam and Dean alone. 

Sam steps forward numbly. He doesn't know what to do. He never imagined...

Dean, however, must have thought it through because he smiles faintly and quirks his fingers at Sam. "Come here, little brother."

Sam obeys without thought, sitting on the edge of Dean's hospital bed and taking his brothers hand between his own. His throat tightens and he swallows. 

"I know this wasn't how it was supposed to end." Dean says quietly, green eyes fixed on him earnestly. "But this is how its ending, Sammy. I'd." He blinks hard and looks down. "Promise me." He whispers. "Promise me you'll still go out there and kick ass. Because if you don't, I swear, I will haunt you." 

That startles a laugh out of Sam and he nods. "Promise." He squeezes Dean's hand. 

He's not sure what possesses him to do it, but he lifts a hand to cup Dean's cheek. "Don't go." He murmurs, eyes filling with tears. "Don't leave me." 

"Sammy." Deans voice is pained and a little strained. "You'll be fine, kiddo. I know you will." His breathing is getting more labored, and he has to pause for breath. "I'll always- always be with you. And, I'll always love-you." 

Sam nods, smiling a little through his tears. "I love you too, De." He sees Dean struggling and strokes his pale cheek. "It's okay, De. You can go now. I love you." 

Dean manages a smile and enough air to whisper one last "always love you". Sam returns it and pulls his brother close, holding him as he takes his last breaths. 

He doesn't cry, not til he feels Dean's chest go still. Then he let's himself sob for all he's worth. 

 

"Please just remember  
Even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you  
Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats. You're awesome. *passes tissues*


End file.
